


The Blue Collar Vinyard

by Pathologies



Series: One Shot October [13]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Extramarital Affairs, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, but what do you expect it's helluva boss, my first time writing this ship and tbh I feel like writing more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathologies/pseuds/Pathologies
Summary: A fling is real dangerous to a heart.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Series: One Shot October [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	The Blue Collar Vinyard

Really, Blitzo hoped to have some alone time (with his horse). And if he couldn’t have that, then he wished this office ‘meeting’ could end in mindless bump-and-grind. But weirdly enough Stolas had been the quiet non-aggressor this afternoon. Opting for a 4000 degree pot of tea instead, Blitzo hated the prospect of making small talk with the demon lord.

Instead he decided to spin around in his office chair. It’s not an executive ass-cushioner for nothing. This won an annoyed clack of china against the plate beneath the tall owl demon, “Must you do that?”

He jammed the centrifugal motion with both arms, sending his vision going up and down, “Yeah it’s fun. There are other types of fun besides fuckin’ and killin’, you know.”

“Maybe you would get a chance to show me if you took a chance at being serious, hmm?” Stolas was so proper and regal this time.

Blitzo was still dizzy, head wobbling, “Hmmm usually I’d take that as a sexual overture but I think you mean it.” Back to quiet again. Though his vision was going all around, Blitzo placed his fingers together on the table in a very ‘business-like’ way. He wobbled his head, asking, “Sooo...how’s things?”

The owl rested his magnificently feathered head in his hand like that was the hardest question to answer. He still could sip from that cup, that was for sure.

Thinking a second go was needed, Blitzo tried again, “How are things...outside of….us--”

“Do you have a child of your own?” asked the lord demon.

“Yeah!” beamed Blitzo, holding a drawing of him with a surly looking wolf, “Needless to say I’m the best daddy ever~”

“I hardly think that--” Stolas shook his head, setting down his empty cup.

Blitzo realized he said daddy and not a single weird graphic reply. Odd. Stolas continued, “I have a daughter, perhaps the few rewards from my matrimony.”

The imp desperately eyed for a ring.

Stolas continued, “I attempted many explanations for the nature of our relationship, the reason for the...selective discretion.” He sighed, “I cannot think of a single one that spares her feelings...but one.”

“Ball gags?” asked Blitzo.

“That our business partnership goes quiet for now...” the tall demon lord rose, “...though I suppose we can remain in contact through our phones. The wonder and silence of texts~”

“Are we breaking up?” the imp had a hard time processing this, “Were we an official thing? Do you know how weird it is to have a text-only relationship in driving distance?”

“I am sorry,” that bird hand gently cupped the demon’s cheek, “But when it comes to my darling child’s happiness or yours, I have to choose my daughter’s.”

And though Stolas didn’t consider him a dad, Blitzo really understood that. That’s what made his emotions detach and sink within his body, like blood draining from an exsanguination. “You have to. Just uh...what do I do?”

“Just say goodbye...” the owl slowly strutted from the office, “...for now.”

“Goodbye...” Blitzo echoed. For now, he really meant it.


End file.
